Froze Hearts in Love
by Akahlua
Summary: Two iced souls, one ready to let go and one seeking a magic that doesn't exist in his realm. Crossing paths in Arendelle, will these destined lovers realize why they met and find the most powerful magic of all, or will the dark temptation inside of one of them change their fate?
1. The Beginning of Fate

- 3 Days Before Christophe and Anna's Official Wedding~

Elsa was seated in the throne, everything around her either covered in frost of completely frozen.

Anna came rushing in, the doors flew open and slowly sealed. "Guess what, Elsa! Christophe and I are to marry in a few days! Isn't that exciting?" Elsa sighed. "I'm happy for you, I suppose, but I'll be lonely by myself in this castle." Anna approached closer to her sister, wary of the frozen ground beneath them. She took Elsa's hand. "Don't worry, I have just the thing to make you fell better! You can come with us on our voyage after the wedding!" Elsa turned her head to look up at her sister. "Thank you, Anna, but I'm still queen and I can't abandon the people of Arendelle. Plus, the harbor froze completely and almost turned into an eternal winter for everyone the last time I tried leaving." Elsa stood up from the throne and started slowly walking out of the room, before turning back to Anna. "You should prepare, unless you want to go on that voyage with nothing but a wedding dress and some flowers. Oh, and when you're finished, come to my room. I have a surprise for you." Elsa smiled and turned away, the long, icy dress trailing behind her and out the door.

- In Another Realm at the Same Time

Jack slid from rooftop to rooftop, leaving an obvious trail of ice behind that blended with the snow of winter. "I'm so dead." He stopped at the nearest house by the woods and threw a snow globe to the ground and a portal opened up. He jumped in with his stick and the portal vanished with an ominous flash. Jack fell from a portal in a roof and pile of stuffed animals broke his fall. "Ooff!" "About time you showed up Jack." He turned to see Santa and the Tooth Fairy. "Your late! The meeting started 15 minutes ago! What's worst is this meeting is about you!" "Aha, sorry guys. I was playing with the kids and time slipped away." Jack leaped to his feet and ran towards a door and opened it. The Easter Bunny and the Sandman were standing at the table. "Ok, since we are all finally here, let's get straight to the point!" Santa yelled, once he shut the door, so loud that the glass windows cracked. The Easter Bunny covered his large ears. "Ey, Santa, keep it down. We don't need the South Pole to here us as well!" "Anyways," the Tooth Fairy started saying, "Jack, we think its time you go on your first mission outside of this realm. You have to recover a magic that rarely exists in our world." "What would that be? For all I know, it could be dark magic I'm getting." Santa's voice boomed, "You'll know it when you see it, or at least when someone tells you in that world." The Tooth Fairy kept talking, "You can't purposely search for this magic. Just go there and make friends, or a friend, but the friend you must make has to wield the same power as you do." "Ok, let me get this straight, you want me to go to some mysterious universe and make friends with some random person that has similar powers to me and find magic called who-knows-what and bring it back here, without knowing if it's what we need? Can you guys help me out a little more?" Sandy shook his head silently. "You must leave immediately." the Tooth Fairy said, as she handed him two snow globes. "Can I at least know where I'm going?!" Jack said as Santa shoved him out of the building. "Arendelle", replied the Tooth Fairy.


	2. Frozen Souls Meet

-Back in Arendelle

Elsa sat and sighed on her bed, looking down and gazing and her icy gown. It wasn't long before Anna was peering through an opening of Elsa's bedroom doors. She didn't even have to look up to notice Anna. "Come in , Anna. I have a surprise for you." Anna emerged from the doors and sat next to her sister. "Is everything okay?" Elsa quickly snapped out of her gaze, stood up from the bed and opened her closet. inside were a few other gowns, ones covered in frost and not. Standing out from the others was a silk wedding gown with designs of snowflake lace and pearls at the trim. Elsa took it out of her closet and showed it to Anna. "It was our mother's", she said and she looked at the gown, then turned her head back to look at Anna's face,"What do you think?" Anna leaped excitedly from the edge of the bed and caressed the dress. "It's wonderful! How did you get mother's wedding dress? The servants have been looking for that thing ever since mother and father passed away!" "It was hidden away in a dusty box marked "Top Secret" under mother's bed." Anna was confused and interested all at once. "What were you doing in mother's room? Searching for something , I suppose?" Elsa stumbled to put her words together. "But of course not. I was umm looking for a... flower, yes, yes, a flower! to... um.. put in a vase for my room?" Anna rolled her eyes. "Elsa, you were never the best liar. Tell me what you were looking for.' Elsa sighed and sat on the bed. "I was looking for mother's diary..." "Did you find it?" Elsa nodded her head slowly. "What's wrong?" "Well... in the diary , it said mother and father were on the voyage to find a cure for me, even though I was born with it.. They were afraid of who I really was." "Did it say where they were headed?" "Yes. A place called Fair Haven. A land said to have all cures and a land of miracles . But the only way there is to follow the second star to the right then on til' morning." Anna was confused once again. "What's the catch?" Elsa looked directly at her sister. "The only way there is by air." The sisters both looked down again, silently wondering and asking questions in their minds. A brief moment of silence was broke by Elsa. She leaped to her feet and faced her sister, the dress still in her hand. "Anyways, it's time for you to go." before Anna could say anything, Elsa pulled her off the bed, put the dress on Anna's arm, said,"Good luck with the wedding!", and pushed her out the door. Hearing Anna's footsteps fade away, Elsa leaned against the door and slid to the ground. "Now.. how am I going to get to Fair Haven?" Almost immediately, an icy colored portal opened up in the bedroom floor. Surprised and fascinated, Elsa stood at the edge of the portal. Jack, who didn't see her coming popped out of the portal and fell on her, the other snow globe rolling away from his reach. Elsa got up and gazed at Jack who was still getting up and picking up his stick. She thought to herself,"Who is he? He's kind of cute... Wait! He's a total stranger!"

Jack's POV

"WAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" (_thump)_OWWWWW My head hurts! I look around and don't know where i am. OH WAIT... there's a really cute girl in front of me... I guess finding someone with the same powers as me isn't that hard after all... WAIT what am I thinking?! I don't know where I am and I'm thinking about girls?! JACK,FOCUS! I have a mission to do... but... maybe if I stopped thinking about it and focused on other things... WAIT NO I have to focus. "W-who are you? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Ok, she's probably completely harmless. Probably shouldn't make any enemy out of her though. I bend down to pick up my stick. Wait, is she staring at me? "Jack Frost miss. Are you are?" After i introduced myself, she seemed a bit less wary. "Elsa of Arendelle.. I'm the queen." 'Wait this is Arendelle? Perfect! For a moment I thought I was in the wrong place!" "What exactly are you doing here Jack?" Should I tell her? Well.. if she's the queen I guess she could have my head if I didn't answer, right? "I'm here on a mission to find the most powerful magic of all. (_thump)_ What was that? We turned our heads. Oh, its only a book. _wssshhhh_ What the...how.. how is the book turning pages itself? "Your Higness... are you doing that?" She looked worried. "Of course not... I thought you were.." Th pages stopped turning and she got closer. Is she really not afraid of what that might be?

Elsa's POV

I stepped closer. How can a book open and turn pages itself? "Your Highness! Be careful. that might be dangerous." I rolled my eyes. "Please, it's a book! What can it do to me? Give me a papercut? (_sarcastic_ _voice)_ Ouch!" I bend over and lift the book. "This must be a sign of some sort but I don't know what it means.." "Read it!" I skim the page slowly. "Arendelle, the base of where a mission of a Guardian begins. A man ad woman white as snow itself shall appear and bring back the most powerful magic of all', I began,"If this magic can be unmasked, the frozen hearts of those will thaw and light will over run the dark. What does that mean? Magic will bring the sun and take the moon away?" "That prophecy.. it means me and you will bring the magic back together!" Wait.. what? "I'm sorry , but I hardly know you Jack. And what is this magic?" "Okay, there's a lot to explain." Jack sat on my bed and a thin layer of frost covered part of the sheet. "Sit" I blushed. Do I like him? I took a seat , trying to cover my face. "Okay",he began," I am Jack Frost. A Guardian of the realm I come from. I was sent hereto bring a powerful magic back there that exists in Arendelle but not in my world. I landed in your room 5 minutes ago and here I am. Your turn." he finished and smiled at me. My face grew warmer, despite my skin being cold as winter. (_clears_ _throat)_ "I am Elsa of Arendelle. Current ruler and I have the power of .. well... I'll show you." I wave my hand around the air and form a mini snow man. "Woahhh..." He says it like he's never seen magic before and I chuckle slightly. "So Jack, how can i assist you in your quest?"

Jack's POV

Is she really willing to help me? "Well I need to find a powerful magic, so... do you know where that might be?" She sat in thought for a while.. She looked kinda cute... Woah, get a hold of yourself Jack! "Oh, I might know the place! Fair Haven. A place of legend where magic is normal and weapons are the weirdest thing ever. But there's a slight problem. We have to fly there." I smiled. I guess she's never heard of me or my powers. "Well, your in luck your luck Your Higness, I can fly." "Please, call me Elsa."


	3. Ready?

Elsa's POV

I start pack as Jack walked around the room and touched things unnecessarily. I had my back turned to him and... (crash!) Hearing the sudden crash, I turned around.. "um... a little help , Elsa?" I giggled slightly. How did he crash into wardrobe a second after I turned my back?

I didn't notice at first, but I think I stood there, looking dazed while staring at him. "Umm.. Elsa, a little help , please?" I immediately snapped out of it. "oh, right!" I rushed over and untangled him from the crystals of ice that had a tight grasp on him. "How did you crash into a wardrobe and knock it over?" he stood there , gazing at it. "I don't know..." (Bang!) Anna came rushing through the doors."Elsa! What happened?! I heard the crash from the garden and..." She took a look at Jack. "...Who is he?" I moved to block Jack from Anna's view. 'he's Jack. He and i are going togo on a quest. We'll be back probably a few days after your wedding. Sorry, but I can't be there for your wedding..." Anna was obviously stunned. "W-w-what do you mean?! Your the Queen! Most of all, you my sister! You can not not be here for my wedding day!" I turned to Jack. "She's right.. Is there any way that we could go after the wedding?" Jack shook his head solemnly. Elsa slowly whirled around to face Anna. "Sorry, but we must leave immediately." I walked to my fallen wardrobe, picked it back up, and rustle through the many dresses I had. "Then-then I'm coming with you Elsa!" Without breaking my concentration on packing, I replied. "Don't be ridiculous, Anna. You have a wedding in three days and I have a quest to go on with Jack." He was silently watching us the entire time at the window ledge. I neatly folded some normal clothes in a bag and tossed it to Jack. "Do you need anything from the Kitchen, Jack?" He nodded. "Bring back for me, bacon, eggs, oatmeal, steak, a salad, and milk." He then smiled. I was stunned. "...Huh?" "Haha I was just kidding. Bring me back a sandwich and then bring some food that can last us a while." I hurried out of the room to the Kitchen and Anna followed not far behind. "Elsa! Wait! Think about this!", she called after me,"Why do you want to even go?!" I kept speed walking without turning around, nor answering her. I entered the kitchen and grabbed a few sandwiches from the nearest table. Anna caught up with me and pulled at me until I dropped the sandwiches. "Elsa! Answer me!" "Stay out of this Anna! I don't want for you to get hurt!" Anna let go and a tear fell from her cheek. "...If you cared if I got hurt, you wouldn't be leaving for who knows how long , three days before my wedding!" She dashed out the room. I tried calling to her put it was no use.

Jack's POV

(stomach grumbling noises) Where's Elsa with the stuff?It feels like I'm waiting forever. Might as well look around her room. I got up and started touching things on her desk. Jewels, Necklaces, Bracelets,...A Book?Wait, not just any book! It says "Diary" across it! I picked up the book (vvwwooossshhh) Wha-where did it go? At that moment, Elsa walked in with the food. "Sorry it took so long I had-" She was string at me and I'm pretty sureI was blushing like a good right then... "Jack,... what was in your hand just a minute ago?" I was gonna be in sooo much trouble... "Um.. I was holding.. a diary and then it... vanished into thin air..." Elsa stood there, frozen solid as ice. She threw the sandwiches on the bed and stepped closer. "That... was the only momento I had of my mother that was left..." AAANNNNNDDD There it is! The guilt on top of the empty stomach that I so didn't need! "I-I didn't know. I'm sorry..." Elsa smiled. "It's fine. You didn't know. I'll worry about that later. Right now we have to eat and then prepare immediately to leave!

Elsa's POV

Jack and I ate a sandwich each quietly. Once we were finished, Jack and I sat there talking for a while. "So, Jack, do you think you could enchant a ship and make it fly?" Jack gazed at me, like he was starring right through me. "Of course, you get the supplies, I get the travel-thingy!" He smiled awkwardly , his mouth still stuffed with sandwich. I got up and gathered things into a large bag I found that could carry an adult Rottweiler and not rip. I added extra clothes, a few gems , just in case we needed to make a trade , and a few other things. Jack got up and pulled me away from the things. I think he could sense something was wrong with me... "What's wrong with you?" I stood there awkwardly. "N-nothing! Um, I finished packing everything we need. Let's go down to the fjord and enchant a ship!" I grabbed the two bags and the food and we headed silently to the fjord in a carriage. I allowed Jack to pick any ship he liked that belonged to the royal family of Arendelle. I mean, its only fair that he picked the ship. It's not like I like him or anything... "Found one!" Jack was hollering to me from the other side of the fjord. I walked over and he pointed to an ice colored ship. Obviously... "This one is the coolest ship I've ever seen!" I smirked and blasted a ray of ice at the ship's mast and the ice spreaded across the ship, luckily not into the fjord...again... "Now it's literally the coolest ship ever!"


	4. You're Not Supposed to Be Here!

Elsa's POV I stood at the bow of the ship. I can hear Jack's footsteps beneath deck as I stare at Arendelle behind us. I never knew how beautiful Arendelle was this high in the air... Arendelle... Anna...?! Anna! I never settled our fight two days ago! The sound of footsteps interrupted my thoughts. Jack. I forgot for a second that he was also here. "What's up Elsa?" ... Wait, that's not Jack... But that familiar voice... I turned around. "Elsa, its me! Olaf! I still like warm hugs!" The snowflakes from the icy cloud I gave him a while ago fell at my feet as he got closer. I sighed, relieved. "Olaf, its just you. Wait, you were supposed to be the one to give the rings at Anna's wedding tomorrow! Does she know you're here?" Olaf's wooden arm scratched his snowy head. "Ummmm.. welll, no. I saw you and your boyfriend get on the ship so i followed you.""Hey Elsa there's a slight problem with-" Jack's sentence was cut short. "AHHHHHH!" Jack screamed and pointed at Olaf. "GAHHHHHH!" Olaf screamed and pointed at Jack. Jack took his stick and bashed Olaf once. His body parts flew everywhere ,but I caught his head mid-air. Olaf gazed his eyes at Jack. "Elsa, your boyfriend is jumpy." Jack's face turned red. "I'm not her boyfriend." I had to speak up before things got more embaracing. I walked around deck picking up Olaf's body parts and put him back. Olaf waddled over to Jack's feet. Jack took a few steps back. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Jack's POV There's a talking snowman at my feet! Elsa help me before I have to say it out loud! Elsa approached the snowman. "Olaf, I think I should introduce you." Olaf nodded. "Who's the scrawny pole?""His staff",Elsa replied. "Uhuh, and who's the wooden staff?" Elsa went silent... "Staff." "Oh! That's easy! Nice to meet ya' Staff and His Staff!" Elsa's POV I started laughing. Olaf stood there confused and scratched his head. Jack bashed Olaf with his stick... again. "Jack, that's kinda rude." "He called me a scrawny pole! Take it back marshmallow!" Jack stared down at him , his eyes weirdly narrowed and his hands pointing at Olaf, whose body parts were all over the deck, rolled over and assembled itself. "Hey, name calling isn't needing, His Staff!" I had to do something before it got more ugly here. I stepped in between the two who were now face to face,or legs to face, glaring at each other. Pushing each other was harder than it sounds.. Shoot... umm I may have accidentally... NEW Fan Fic Promotional: Soul Eater Fanfic coming soon 


End file.
